Hung Up, Hang Up
by fooboo24
Summary: If they wouldn't do it, Korra would do it for them! Makorra. Mako/Korra.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own LoK.

~P~

_Hung Up, Hang Up_

~P~

Mako laughed at what his girlfriend on the other line had said. There was just something he loved about Asami – she could always put a smile on his face with her words. He was just about to open his mouth to respond to her when he heard a crash from behind him and he turned around to see the Avatar making her way up the set of stairs that served as the entrance to his apartment.

"Hey, Mako," she smiled at him, and he forgot about the phone in his hand, waving at her.

"Hey, Korra." He returned his smile, and she walked closer to him.

"Whatcha doing?" she asked him, for his head was obscuring the phone in his hand.

"Oh, uh, ya know, just relaxing," he shrugged, focussed upon Korra now instead of Asami. What could he say – he liked Asami, but he also was quite enamoured with the Avatar. She was feisty and opinionated and drove him crazy, but her smiles and positive attitude were infectious – she made him feel hopeful for the first time in years.

Her smile widened and her cheeks turned pink as she spoke. "Well, if you're not doing anything, then maybe we could go out or something?" She knew he had a girlfriend, but who was to say they couldn't go out as just friends? But even Korra knew that her offer was not on friendly terms.

Mako's face flushed and his heartbeat quickened. "U-uh, sure?"

It was then that a voice broke the conversation between the two, and it didn't belong to either of them.

"Mako?"

It was Asami.

The Firebender turned back to the phone in his palm, having completely forgotten about it. He blinked at it, hoping to the Spirits that she hadn't heard his conversation with the Avatar. He watched out of the corner of his eye Korra cross her arms and her eyes narrow as he lifted the device back to his ear. "Asami?"

"Hey, if you're busy, we can talk later, sweetie," she answered back warmly. From her tone of voice, he figured she hadn't heart a thing, and he sighed a bit at this. He was just beginning to calm himself and his emotions from the kiss he and Korra had shared a few days beforehand – he wouldn't know where to begin if Asami heard him agreeing to go out with Korra.

"Okay," he told her, but did not hang the phone up, and Korra huffed from beside him. Neither of the two using the phone hung up, and after a few moments, he heard Asami giggle from the side, and he smiled at the soft noise.

"Okay, bye, Mako," she told him. A few more seconds passed and she added, "I'm hanging up now." Except she didn't.

Mako waited for the click of the phone, but it did not come. "Bye," he said softly. "I'll hang up instead." But he didn't either, and the pair went back and forth playfully.

"You're not hanging up, silly!"

"I'm waiting for you to!"

"Okay, both at the same time!"

"You didn't hang up that time, either!"

"Neither did you!"

Eventually, Korra got enough of the blatant flirting, and reaching over and grabbing the phone, slammed it down on the receiver and glared at Mako. "There, I did it for both of you!"

Mako blinked at her as she reefed him up from his place on his sofa, pulling him down the stairs and out of his loft. "Where did you even get a phone from?" she asked upon exiting the arena. She knew full well the brothers could not afford one, while at the same time not really having a use for the communicating device.

"Asami got it for me, actually," he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "She wanted to be able to talk to me."

"Yeah," Korra rolled her eyes. "Like you don't get enough face time already."

Mako laughed a bit at her apparent jealousy, a deep chuckle that vibrated through Korra's hand and up her arm, making her blush intensify. "You know," he walked closer to her and squeezed her hand. "If you want, after we have lunch, we could go out and get you a phone, too. That way we could talk more often."

Korra blinked at the suggestion, before nodding and smiling at him. If getting a phone meant that he wasn't smooching Asami and that she could talk with him more often, then she would gladly purchase one of the contraptions.

~P~

**Author's Notes:** Quick thing I came up with – I can just imagine Mako and Asami doing this and Korra getting jealous and hanging up for them. XD


End file.
